Such a method and a corresponding device are known from EP 0 491 497 B1 for example.
IN-based services have been offered for some time in TK networks, such as for example services which can be requested by network subscribers dialing call numbers from certain groups of service area codes. The called destination subscriber, who is connected to the TK network and offers the requested service, is paid for services rendered by the network operator in accordance with predetermined rates, where the network operator bills the respective fees to the calling A-subscriber who requested the respective services. Until now this took place in the form of fixed rates per call, or with time-dependent rates as described in DE 42 41 434 A1 for example. Such time-dependent charges are also known from the "Service 190" in the German Telekom area.
Because of the ever growing complexity of the charging structure for communication services due to the increase in the number of network operators and the introduction of value-added services, it is desirable if a calling A-subscriber receives information about the cost of a communication service and possibly of an additional value-added service before he uses it, and as a result he may not even use said communication service. To that end DE 195 22 988 A1 proposes to determine the fee charging data before a connection is established as a result of a connection request sent by a calling A-subscriber to the TK network, independently of the establishment of the connection, and to send said data to the subscriber.
EP 0 734 144 A2 describes a method and an arrangement for determining the user fee for a subscriber device in a telecommunications network, which enable the service provider to offer a variable rate structure. Although the called destination subscriber cannot directly influence the rate, however the rate structure, although variable, is specified by the TK network.
Finally the EP 0 491 497 B1 cited in the beginning describes a rate charging process for value-added services whereby, during a connection via an exchange, the called service provider installation directly routes an actual rate signal to a customer data acquisition where it is used it to calculate the fees to be paid by the calling A-subscriber. It is a disadvantage in this case however that the called destination subscriber can actually structure his rates without being controlled, and in any manner he wishes.